The Feeling
by Celestial Lucy
Summary: After losing Aquarius, Lucy finds herself unable to cope with the loss how she would normally cope. She finds comfort in the most unlikely of places. Will this become true love or is it just a feeling, an addiction she'll never break away from? One Shot.


Author's Note: The song this story is based off is Justin Bieber's _The Feeling_. Please listen to get a feel for how this story came to be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to the magnificent Hiro Mashima. I also don't own the song, not that it was ever once quoted in this story.

 **The Feeling**

Lucy stared up at the second floor of the guild, watching for the blonde to notice her eyes on him. She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and started nibbling on it lightly, tapping her fingers on the table she was currently sat at. The room was empty to her, the only thing that existed was the man upstairs. She had no idea how it had started, but she thought of him constantly, a drug that she needed her next fix of.

When in the guild, they had a silent truce: no speaking to each other lest they let anyone know what they were involved in. Lucy didn't mind, it meant that there was no drama to be had and it kept her team out of her business for once. For once, she had a secret, something hers, something beautiful. It also didn't help that the second anyone in her team caught wind of her and the blonde doing more than just friendly things with each other that they would try to murder him in his sleep.

That didn't mean she didn't notice the dull ache throbbing in her chest, but she could ignore it for him, for their secret.

Lucy didn't hear the pink-haired dragon slayer walk up to her until he bent over in front of her line of sight. "Hey Luce."

Lucy jumped with a shriek and sent the pink-haired dragon slayer into a fit of laughter, followed closely by Happy, his ever trusted Exceed. "Natsu," Lucy started, grabbing her chest with one hand, while gripping the table with the other, her cheeks tinted with a pale pink, "How can I help you today?"

Natsu sat next to Lucy, wrapping his arm around her shoulder while Happy flew off to retrieve a fish from Mira. "Let's go on a mission, Luce, just you and I. It'll be like old times."

Lucy peaked from the corner of her eyes and noticed the blonde finally looking at her with interest before returning her gaze back to Natsu. Lucy nodded her head, "Sure, Natsu, I do need money for rent since it's due next month. You have to promise me though that you won't destroy something."

Natsu grinned mischievously, "Aww, come on Luce, you know I never do it on purpose."

Lucy snorted at that, "Aye, sir!" Happy chimed in, munching on his fish from Mira.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Laxus nod in the direction of the exit, his sign to her that he needed to see her, as he got out of his chair, speaking to his team some words that she couldn't as he walked down the stairs and to the exit of the guild. Lucy took a breath in, "Go ahead and pick a job, Natsu. We can leave first thing tomorrow morning," she said with a smile.

"Yes!" Natsu exclaimed, jumping up from his seated position, fist in the air, running over to the job board with Happy hot on his trail.

Lucy smiled, "I'll go home and start packing. We'll meet here at the guild tomorrow morning at eight, sound good?" Lucy asked as she walked up to the pair.

"Aye, sir!" they both replied, wide smiles pulling at their faces.

"It looks like it will be a week-long job," Natsu said, grabbing the request from the board. "We need to protect a caravan from bandits."

Lucy nodded her head, pulling at the hem of her shirt, "Sounds good." She smiled at the two before raising her hand, "I'll see you both tomorrow morning then."

"See you later, Luce!" Natsu smiled, taking the request over to Mira. Happy waved at Lucy and followed behind Natsu.

* * *

 _Lucy walked to her spot in the park, completely out of the way from where people walked. It had quickly become her sanctuary away from the guild, away from the brawls, and away from the stares she got after losing Aquarius._

 _Reaching the tree stump she would usually sit at to watch the sunset, she noticed a familiar blonde dragon slayer already there. Lucy paused in her step, her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the man in her place of comfort. He was just staring up, his Sound Pods on his ears, watching the sun beginning to set over the horizon. In that moment, Lucy couldn't think of anything more beautiful in her life. "Laxus," she whispered._

 _Laxus turned to look at her, a momentary look of shock in his eyes at having been caught staring off. Lucy walked closer to him to close the distance. Laxus went to stand, "I'll just get going," he said, pulling the Sound Pods from his ears._

" _N-no," Lucy stammered, holding her hands out, "Please stay."_

 _Laxus looked at her questioningly before sitting back down. Lucy took a deep breath in before fully closing the distance and kneeling next to Laxus on the grass. He looked down at her as she stared up at the setting sun. Laxus turned back to the horizon as the sun continued its descent away from the night._

 _Together they sat in companionable silence as Lucy looked up towards the stars slowly appearing to shine in the night sky. Laxus stared at her from the corner of his eyes, her lips slightly parted as she thumbed through her keys. They both knew that the other was there for solitude and peace, to silently escape their troubles. Lucy bowed her head as a tear slid down her cheek. Without a thought, Laxus wiped the tear away with his thumb, jolting Lucy from her thoughts. Catching himself, he pulled his hand back towards himself, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"_

 _Catching him off guard, Lucy launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. She felt him tense briefly before he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Slowly their lips moved against each other, parting slowly to begin the slow battle for dominance. Laxus growled as she nipped his bottom lip, sucking on it gently before giving him full control. Lucy gripped his hair tightly as he explored the expanse of her mouth. She knew what she wanted; no commitment, no ties, and no worries. She wanted no regrets and she knew Laxus could give that to her, after hearing the rumors around the guild about his background in this department, a 'Ladies Man', if you will, she knew he was the only one._

 _Laxus separated from her mouth, leaning his forehead against hers, "You sure you want this?" He questioned her, staring into the expanse of her chocolate orbs._

 _Lucy nodded her head, feeling his magic dance along her skin, raising the hairs on her arms as he began his teleportation to his house. Winding up at his front door, he made quick work of the lock and grabbed her hand, leading her inside, slamming the door shut and pushing her against the closed door. He cupped her cheek, sliding his hand down to under her chin, tilting her face to look up at him before crashing his lips down to hers. She moaned as he nibbled on her bottom lip. Taking the opportunity, he slid his tongue into her mouth to play with her tongue and continue his earlier exploration of her mouth._

 _To Lucy, he tasted amazing, something she couldn't get enough of. Deep down, she knew what she was doing was wrong, that she was just driving herself to ignore her problems and not face them head on like she usually did. Loke would surely disapprove, but she felt so lost and just wanted to feel anything but the pain and anguish of losing Aquarius. Lucy just needed to convince herself that this was okay, that this was just a means to an end._

 _Laxus' hands moved down to her wrists before pulling them high above her head. Lucy gasped as he separated from her mouth to attack her neck with his teeth. She tilted her head to the side to give him more space to roam. Finding the spot behind her ear and kissing it lightly, Lucy moaned, clenching her thighs together. She could feel the heat within her intensify and the wetness in her panties spreading, "Laxus," she moaned out._

 _Laxus growled, letting her hands go to pull at the hem of her shirt, lifting it from her slender frame to expose the soft, creamy skin that lay beneath. He smirked in approval at the black lace bra she had on. Lucy pushed his jacket off and made quick work of the buttons of his shirt before pushing the shirt down his arms. She stared in appreciation at his toned chest and abs, before tracing the Fairy Tail guild mark with her fingers. She leaned forward and licked his tattooed side before nipping lightly on his nipple._

 _Growling, he pushed her back against the wall, tearing her bra off none too gently. Lucy gasped as he grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up, pushing her back against the wall roughly and putting her chest eye level with his face. He quickly nipped on a peaked, pink nipple. Lucy threw her head back as he flicked her nipple with his tongue, sending little tremors of ecstasy through her body. "La – Laxus," she moaned out again, running her fingers back through his blonde hair and tugging lightly on it as he carried on with his ministrations of her nipple, moving to the other peak to give it the same undivided attention._

 _Laxus placed her back solidly on the ground before grabbing her hand and leading her to his bedroom, her face flushed with need. Standing at the side of his bed, Lucy stared into his stormy blue eyes. "Last chance to back out, Blondie."_

 _Lucy shook her head, reaching for the button of his pants, making short work of it and the zipper, "I want this."_

 _Laxus nodded his head as Lucy slid his pants down his legs. He kicked his boots off and finished removing his pants as she slipped a finger down the band of his boxer briefs. He moaned as she ran her finger over the base of his swelled cock. Lucy nibbled lightly on her bottom lip. Placing her hands on his chest, she pushed him down on the bed. A smirk firmly planted on his face, "Well then."_

 _Blushing, Lucy placed her hands over her neck before running them down the length of her chest before stopping to tug on her rosy peaks. She briefly ran her tongue over her lips, moaning, as she watched him stare at her while she pleasured herself. Continuing down her abdomen, she stopped at her skirt, slipping a finger down each side between her hip and skirt, she shimmied her skirt over her hips, past her firm ass. Letting the skirt drop and kicking her heels off, she stepped towards him to stand between his legs. Running a hand up her chest to lightly suck on her finger as her other hand slipped into the waistband of her black lace thong, she began stroking her tiny bundle of nerves, "I want you," she moaned out passed her finger. Slowly inserting one finger between her wet folds and into herself, she began slowly pumping her finger in and out of herself, moaning with each stroke against her walls._

 _The lightning dragon slayer stared at her in astonishment, his member twitching in anticipation. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined the Celestial mage to have such an erotic side. Quite frankly, he loved it and wanted it all to himself. He reached for the hand that was sliding in and out of her and pulled it out from the lace thong. Pulling her closer to him until she was on her knees on top of him, he put her wet fingers in his mouth, moaning at her taste. "Amazing," was all he could muster out before rolling her over on the bed to be above her. Kneeling on his legs, he stared down at her beauty. He smirked again and began pulling her panties down her legs before throwing them across the room. He could smell her arousal even more intensely._

 _Lucy reached for the waistband of his boxer briefs and attempted tugging them down. Laxus smiled before standing and pulling them down, freeing his protruding member from its confines. Lucy gasped at the sheer size that he packed in those boxer briefs. Laxus' ego soared at that. Kneeling down at the edge of the bed, he yanked her down towards him, eliciting a small yelp in shock from her mouth. He put her legs on his shoulders as he slid his tongue up her wet slit. "Laxus!" Lucy screamed, throwing her head back as he slowly began nibbling on the little bundle of nerves he knew would push her over the edge. Lucy grabbed at his hair as he began pumping his fingers into her tight entrance, feeling for the spot he knew would cause that fire inside her to rage into an inferno. He continued sucking and nibbling on her small bundle of nerves. Lucy pulled his head closer into her soaking folds as she felt the fire explode behind her eyes the second he started flicking her small bundle with his tongue, sending her into her blissful release. Laxus felt her walls tighten around his fingers. Waiting for the tremors to slightly subside, he pulled his fingers from her warm core and licked off her escape, causing Lucy's lidded eyes to shimmer brightly with lust._

 _Scooting backwards on the bed, Lucy motioned him to her with her finger a devious grin plastered on her face. Smiling, Laxus crawled to her and knelt his head down to her face. Lucy closed the distance while wrapping her legs around his waist, grinding her hips against his swollen cock. Moaning at the taste of herself, Lucy broke off from the kiss and ran her fingers through his blonde locks. Leaning up to his ear, she licked the shell and nibbled lightly on the lobe before whispering in his ear, "Fuck me."_

 _Laxus, not needing anymore of a hint, angled himself at her entrance and slammed into her, throwing his head back with a growl that rivaled her scream in not only volume, but intensity. "Lucy, Babe, you're so fucking tight," he ground out, pumping himself harder and faster into her._

 _Lucy pulled his head down towards her face and slammed her lips against his. If he kept going at that pace, they would both reach their end. Lucy felt him cup her cheek to deepen the kiss. Feeling her end approaching, Lucy broke away, throwing her head back as that dam inside her burst forward, clenching her tight walls tighter around Laxus' member, "LAXUS!"_

 _A scream that probably would have woken the tiny neighborhood sent Laxus barreling over the edge with her, shooting his seed into her. "Lucy!" Laxus moaned out, collapsing next to her._

 _Looking over at the slayer, Lucy smiled, trying desperately to catch her breath, "Same time tomorrow, then?"_

* * *

Making her way to their normal meeting spot in the park, Lucy watched her feet as she walked, immersing herself in her memories as she went. The feel of Laxus' hands on her taut body, caressing every curve her body had, every inch of creamy skin he could reach; this was Lucy's drug – Lucy's desire and need. Whether this was love for the man or just the feeling he gave her when they were together, she would never know. She was too afraid to lose what she had over it and she knew deep down that she would lose what they had if she acted on her emotions. This was not a chance she necessarily wanted to take.

Lucy knew he saw other women. She saw it every day in the guild. Cana and her subtle glances she sent him and Mira's longing look at the blonde dragon slayer. But this _was_ Laxus Dreyar, ladies' man extraordinaire. Lucy had to keep telling herself that this was just what she needed in order to not lose herself in the depths of her loss. Only he could provide her that escape that she so longed to have. Of all the dreams she had, she only wanted Laxus and that true escape. He pulled her in and wouldn't let her go. It was an addiction; so sweet, yet so jagged in the end.

But what if he felt more for her than he let on? What if he needed her the way she needed him? She knew the way Natsu felt about her and she even went as far as going the distance with him a few times. It had been an experiment to see if he could provide the same escape that Laxus could. While it had been enjoyable, it wasn't the same. The power Natsu had over her body was not the same as what Laxus had. Lucy also saw the looks other men in the guild would send her, their desires prominent in their gaze.

This had to be love, she knew it.

Lucy had been so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she was fast approaching their meeting spot. Sitting there on the stump that had quickly come to mean more to her than just solitude, was Laxus. Lucy took a sharp breath in, seeing his eyes staring longingly at hers. Her heart began cracking. She needed her escape, her true bit of freedom from the loss. Laxus went to stand as Lucy ran at him. Holding his arms open for her, Lucy launched herself into them, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his beating heart.

She had lost her conviction, her will to stay silent; Lucy knew what she had to do. She had to know one hundred percent if this was her falling in love with him or if it was just love for the feeling he gave her.

Pushing against Laxus' broad chest, Lucy looked into his eyes. She could feel the tears brimming her eyes. Laxus cupped her cheek, a look of worry lacing his features, "Woah! Hey Babe, what's wrong?"

Lucy looked away from him, pushing herself firmly from him, "I—it's just…" she stammered out, not knowing where exactly to start. This was where she lost it all—lost her escape and lost the best feeling in her life.

"Lucy," Laxus started, pulling her back towards him, "You can tell me anything."

Looking back up at him, Lucy worried her bottom lip, "It's just, I know we said no strings, no attachments, but I just can't. You're the only person in this world that makes me feel the way I do."

Laxus' mouth clamped shut, dropping her wrist in the process, "Lucy—" he started, his face unreadable.

"I know, I know," Lucy started, wrapping her arms around herself for comfort. "I'm ruining this perfect thing we have, I get it. I tried to see if other people could make me feel the same as you can, but it just never worked. It's not the same. It's you and always has been. I love you, Laxus." Lucy turned her back towards him, looking down at her feet. "I'm sorry," she started, dropping her arms to her side, "I'm just going to leave now."

Lucy started walking away from him, her tears running down her cheeks. She just had to go and mess things up. Now she had no idea what she was going to do. She could feel herself beginning to spiral out of control.

Arms latched tightly around Lucy's chest causing her to gasp in shock. "Lucy," Laxus started, turning her in her place to face him, "You never let me finish." Lucy turned her head to look away from Laxus, a blush forming on her cheeks. "No, don't look away from me," Laxus sternly said, pulling her chin to look back at him.

"I'm sorry," Lucy whispered.

Laxus smiled gently, "Now, if you had let me finish what I wanted to say, Blondie—"

"You're blonde too!" Lucy interjected.

"I would have told you," Laxus continued as if she didn't interrupt him, "that I feel the same about you."

Lucy sputtered for something to say, "Bu—But! You're Laxus Dreyar!"

"I am, and I love you too, Lucy Heartfilia." Laxus smiled as he bent down and captured her lips against his, the sun setting against his back.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
